Birthday Surprise
by Fairy Dell
Summary: Artemis has never considered her birthday a bad thing. Maybe not always a good thing, but never a bad thing. This year, Wally is determined to make it the best thing. The fact that it's only a month after Valentine's Day (which he forgot) it totally a coincidence. Totally.


**Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine.**

* * *

"I hope you're ready," Wally said smugly.

"Oh god no," Artemis groaned.

"Because tomorrow-"

"Please stop."

"Is going to be-"

"Whatever you're about to say, just don't."

"The best birthday you've ever had!"

Artemis eyed her boyfriend before turning her glare toward Zatanna and M'Gann. She was positive they were the ones who spilled the beans about her birthday. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to date you."

"Because I'm awesome, obviously."

"Please tell me you aren't planning some ridiculous, over-the-top celebration."

"I'm not saying anything. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Artemis sighed. "You'd better not be trying to make up for anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wally shifted suspiciously.

"Look, I know Valentine's Day is a big deal to a lot of people, but I've never been a huge fan. I don't care that you forgot it. So please, _please_ , don't go overboard for my birthday."

Artemis cursed her luck. If her birthday was further away from Valentine's Day, odds were that Wally wouldn't feel as bad anymore. Instead, she was unlucky enough to be born on March 14th and her well-meaning boyfriend was still wallowing in guilt. And after the spectacle Superboy managed to pull off for M'Gann on Valentine's Day, she was terrified he would use that as an example. Or a challenge. But he was trying, she had to give him credit for that. Wally was only trying to make her happy.

"Baywatch, I'd love to spend time with you tomorrow. But I have school, and then we have training and I'd like to spend time with my mom too. So I can't promise you very much."

Wally nodded. "I totally get it babe. I'm just saying. You'd better be ready to have the best birthday ever."

Artemis rolled her eyes but still gave him a hug before walking to the zeta tube. She headed home, enjoying the quiet winter evening. As always, her mother was waiting for her when she got home.

"Did you have a nice weekend, dear?"

Recently, Artemis had taken to spending weekends at Mount Justice, bonding with her teammates and going on missions. She enjoyed the time spent with her friends, but it always felt good to come home again.

"It was good. Beat some bad guys, watched some movies, the usual."

"And how is Wally?" Paula asked slyly.

Artemis sighed. "He's still beating himself up about forgetting Valentine's. And he somehow found out that tomorrow's my birthday. He's determined to make it my best birthday ever. His words, not mine."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You know me, Mom. I like quiet, being out the spotlight. It's what makes me such a good archer. Wally? He's all about getting attention. And that's fine. It's just not me, you know? I'm worried that he's got some huge thing planned for tomorrow. All I want is to spend time with you and my friends."

"Sweetheart, Wally knows you. He cares about you. He would never purposefully do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Keyword being purposefully."

"He means well."

"He does. However, he doesn't know the meaning of restraint."

Paula laughed. "In that case, you'd better get a good night's sleep."

"Will do. Goodnight Mom."

Artemis woke the next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. She grabbed it, groggily staring at the time.

 _5:45 am._

"This had better be an emergency," she growled as she answered the phone.

" _The only emergency is that you're going to be late for school."_

"Wally?"

" _That's right babe. Did your alarm not go off?"_

"Not for another fifteen minutes. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm in a different time zone. An hour behind you. Ringing any bells?"

" _Oh, right. I don't know why I always forget that. So I guess I'm gonna have to just stand awkwardly outside your apartment building until you leave for school."_

"What?!" Artemis shot out of bed to look out the window. Sure enough, a young teenager with bright red hair stood outside. She rubbed her temple, stifling a sigh. "Come on up. You can have breakfast with me and Mom. I'm sure you're hungry after running here."

" _You are the best. Be right there."_

Artemis walked into the kitchen and found her mom cooking breakfast. It was one of their traditions, cooking for each other on birthdays.

"Whatever you're making, triple it," Artemis said, hugging her mom. "Wally decided to walk me to school but forgot about time zones. Again."

Paula laughed. "He's always welcome here. But thanks for the heads up. And happy birthday."

There was a knock on the door. Artemis opened it and was promptly glomped by her enthusiastic boyfriend.

"Happy birthday!" he said, kissing her cheek. He pulled a small envelope out of his pocket. Then he froze, sniffing the air. "Do I smell pancakes?"

Artemis laughed, taking the card. "I told Mom to start making more. There should be plenty for you."

"Thanks Ms. Nguyen," Wally said as they walked into the kitchen. "You make the best pancakes."

The three enjoyed breakfast together before Wally walked Artemis to school. She wasn't entirely surprised when a freshman ran up to her, phone in hand.

"A little birdy told me it's your birthday," Dick said with a smirk. "Picture?"

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled indulgently. "And exactly who was that little bird?"

"Ah-ah. I can't reveal my sources. It would ruin my air of mystery."

She snorted. "Keep dreaming, kid. The only mystery about you is how many containers of gel you have to use every day to get your hair like that."

Wally snorted. "She's right. It looks like you have a helmet, not hair."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "And who are you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Wally," Artemis said. "He was nice enough to walk me to school this morning, but he's got to go now or else he'll be late."

"Yeah, you'd better run," Dick said.

"Not to worry," Wally replied with a smile. "I'm fast."

Artemis looked between the two boys, utterly baffled. It seemed there was an entire other conversation going on. _Boys._

"Well, bye Wally. I'll see you after school. And Dick? Scram."

Artemis was on edge all day, constantly looking over her shoulder. She had no idea what Wally might be planning, but it could be anything. By the time school was over, her nerves were fried and absolutely nothing had happened.

' _Well,'_ she thought, ' _at least he won't try to pull anything during training. Batman and Black Canary wouldn't stand for it.'_

He met her just outside of school and walked her to the zeta tube. They arrived to find the mountain dark and quiet. Too quiet.

Artemis tensed, drawing her bow and setting an arrow on the string. Memories of the Reds' invasion popped into her head. She wasn't sure if she was happy to have Kid Flash by her side instead of Robin or upset. Pros and cons either way. Wally didn't seem at all concerned, pulling her through the hallways to the common area.

Lights came on, confetti fell, and all her friends and teammates stood beneath a sign that said "Happy Birthday Artemis!"

M'Gann flew over and hugged Artemis. "Happy birthday! Were you surprised?"

"Very. Thank you all so much!"

"It was Wally's idea," Connor said.

The party was perfect. Wally had somehow gotten Batman to agree to a day off training (she had no idea how, but she suspected he recruited Robin to help with that one). Artemis was surrounded by the team that had somehow become family. Afterwards, Wally walked her home. She insisted he come by for some of the cake her mom had no doubt made for her.

When they were two blocks from her home, a figure leaped from the shadows, flipping over their heads to land in front of them.

"Jade," Artemis said. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come wish my baby sister a happy birthday? I thought we were all chummy now. Trying to rebuild the family and all that."

"Forgive me if I don't fully believe that."

"I'd be offended if you did."

The two sisters laughed. Wally looked lost.

"I see you've got a red-headed hero of your own. Must be a family weakness," Jade said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You have one too?"

Jade hummed. "Mine's an archer."

Wally choked. "Please tell me you aren't talking about Red Arrow."

"Aw, I wish I could, Speedy. But that's the other reason I came to talk to you. I'm heading down the straight and narrow now. Happy birthday, sis."

As quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

"Well," Wally finally said. "That was unexpected."

"Yeah. This has definitely been the strangest birthday ever."

"But good?"

"Yeah Wally. It was good. Thanks."

"Just wait until next year."

Artemis groaned, but smiled. She was starting to look forward to her next birthday.

* * *

 **Hey there friends! Look, another story!**

 **This is a special story, celebrating not only Artemis' birthday (that I made a completely arbitrary date) but my BFF's birthday too! Due to computer issues, I'm posting it after midnight her time, so it's not really her birthday anymore, but still. It's the thought that counts, right?**

 **So join me in wishing star-eye a very merry birthday! Subsequently (and I do love when I get the chance to use the word subsequently) this chapter is unedited since I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Also I wrote it in about two days. So excuse the errors please.**

 **Hopefully I'll be posting a little more frequently in the future. But I can't make any promises.**

 **Catch ya later, lovelies!**

 **-FD**


End file.
